Melancholic Melody
by Sinful Existence
Summary: DISCONTINUED. A loveless marriage, a dangerous betrayal, and a deadly war. The ninja world is falling apart, but Sakura must first heal herself before she can heal others. NaruSaku SasuSaku, possible DeiSaku and ItaSaku.
1. Broken Wings

Sakura's messed-up marriage with Sasuke is a bit overdone, but I wanted to try my hand and see how well I could make one. Here goes.

Warning: Has language, violence, adultery, and other mature themes. Do not read if you are sensitive to such material. There is a lot of angst and a loveless marriage. I do not condone such things, this is merely a story.

The name of the chapter is based on Broken Wings, the ending for Trinity Blood. It's a beautiful song, and I found myself listening to it a lot while I wrote this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 – Broken Wings

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hate lies. I hate the act of lying and I hate being lied to. Lies make a person weak. Lies build up walls in which the liar can destroy themselves in.

This whole marriage is a lie.

I don't mean it's a lie in the sense that it's not a legal, binding marriage, but simply that it is not the things a marriage promises. It's not love and affection, kisses, support, and a close bond. It's lies, betrayal, and hate. It's taking a romp in the sack and feeling nothing but emptiness after. It's waking up to a cold, dark, and empty room. It's looking into dull, blank eyes filled with nothing but a void that no amount of love and support will ever fill.

Why did I marry him? Why have I married him if I know there's no love for me in him? Simple... because I've always loved him. That's my flaw. Even after he turned his back on us, got so many of us killed, and left me in the dust, I still love him.

Sasuke came back in my 18th year. I was in the ANBU squad by this point. That's the only reason I knew the top secret information that Uchiha Sasuke had been taken into custody. That, and being his former teammate, I suppose.

He was thin and malnourished. He was pale and had a sickly look to him. He looked absolutely pathetic; as if hell had chewed him to pieces and spat him back out again to live with the pain.

He killed his brother, but it obviously wasn't what he expected.

He was nothing but a shell, only having enough consciousness to ask for forgiveness. Like fools, they accepted him, saying to the village that he was under hypnosis.

That's complete bullshit. The elders just didn't want to lose their precious Uchiha again. It's always politics and power. Even Tsunade was angered by this, but she said nothing. Even as Hokage, the elders still reign power over her.

Tsunade wouldn't even watch over Sasuke in the hospital, refusing to look upon the man that single-handedly killed Chouji and Lee and wounded Neji so bad that he could never again be a shinobi. Even as healers we were unable to help him.

So I had to look after him.

For a while, he was like a vegetable, but slowly, he would say things to me. Things of how his brother wanted him to kill him. About their glorious battle and how in the end. Itachi had smiled at him and thanked him.

I felt pity for him at the time. He had always had it rough since he was younger. Much of it later he brought upon himself, but at the time, I was blind.

Soon, he asked me to marry him. It wasn't romantic; he didn't even give me a ring. He just looked up at me from his hospital bed and asked me to help him rebuild his clan. He had such a sad look in his eyes, I couldn't stand it. He fed me words like "I'm the best you're going to get" and "didn't you say you'd do anything for me?" I ate it up and like a blind fool, I fell into his arms.

After he got out of the hospital, a week after his proposal, Konoha was buzzing with activity. Everything was to prepare for the big "Uchiha Wedding." I didn't even get to plan my own wedding. The village women did that for me. Sasuke, I started to realize, didn't even really care. This wedding was publicity, nothing more. If not for the attention, he would have preferred a smaller wedding. To him, this was nothing special.

It was two weeks before the day arrived. Two weeks. I almost broke it off with him for his recent behavior, but as if he sensed it, he once again forced that sad mask of his out and 'broke down' in front of me, telling me he didn't know what he'd do without me and that he'd make me happier than I could imagine.

At that moment, I once again charged blindly forward to my doom.

The chapel was beautiful, but I hardly noticed it. I was dreading this day and now it was here. Everyone was smiling or leering at me. Many had jealous looks on their faces or faces that were glowing with joy at the "Uchiha boy and his lovely bride."

The beauty was a mask, just like his love for me.

Many of my bridesmaids were glaring at me. Somehow, the women that arranged the wedding got Ino to be the Maid of Honor. She was glaring at me with all the hate she could muster.

I didn't blame her. Ino and I broke up as best friends after I accepted the proposal from Sasuke. Ino hated Sasuke for killing Chouji and hated me more for marrying him.

I felt like a clown at that moment. My face was painted and a smile was on my face, but on the inside, I was crying. Everyone in the church was blind to this but three people.

The first was Hinata. Hinata had never been one to hate anyone in her life. She was the only one I could talk to after my fight with Ino. Hinata was wary of me at first, upset at my choice to marry Sasuke, but once I explained the situation, she was a lot more understanding and even a very caring friend.

I told her all my fears and concerns. I told her of Sasuke's treatment towards me. Hinata actually was the one that almost got me to break it off with him. She was the only one that could get it through my head that Sasuke was no good for me. That I could do better. I should have listened.

In the church, she was crying. A few people around her mistook it for tears of joy, hugging her and grinning.

The second one not fooled was Kakashi. Nothing fooled his Sharingan, not even that fake smile of mine. He had asked me a few times why I kept up my farce, but eventually gave up prying when I gave no answers. His last bit of advice to me was to not lock others out, because when Sasuke locked me out, I'd have no one.

The third.... was Naruto. Naruto looked like he was dying. Dying on the inside like me. His face held a mixture of sadness and anger. Tears ran silently down from red, slitted eyes.

I felt the worst of all seeing that face. Naruto... he'd been there for me most of all ever since Sasuke left 6 years ago. Everyone thought for sure he would be the one up on this alter with me.

...now I realize I wish it were so...

Vows were exchanged and we walked down the aisle, complete with a dead, emotionless kiss that brought tears to my eyes. Tears of sorrow and torment, not the happiness they were mistaken for.

The reception was like the ceremony: Full of fake smiles. I wanted nothing more to get out of there.

That night, Sasuke made love to me, as was the custom. No... it wasn't even making love. He was gentle, but not loving. I wasn't a virgin by any means. Naruto and I had... experimented... a few times when the Kyuubi was making him particularly restless, but I was hoping for my wedding night to be a bit more... romantic.

After it was over and Sasuke was asleep, complete with his back to me, I used a contraceptive jutsu on myself.

I had realized that I didn't want to have his child. I knew that once I had his child... the next Uchiha heir... he would have no more use for me. So night after night, after he would take me, I would wait until he was asleep and use my jutsu. He'd wake up in the morning, disappointed and disgusted at my lack of pregnancy, and go off on his duties.

He forced me to quit ANBU, saying that when I was the mother of his child, I would have no need to do such things.

So I stayed home alone, lamenting the loss of my freedom and my life.

This is how my life has been for two months now...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed and stared at the ramen bowl in front of her.

"You know he's going to find out sooner or later, right?"

"I know."

Hinata looked at Sakura with a frown on her face.

"He's going to be angry."

"I know."

Hinata slammed down her chopsticks. She sat really still for a moment, then said quietly...

"You know... but you don't care."

"I do care," Sakura mumbled, "I care... but I can't stop. He'll throw me away, Hinata... He'll toss me aside like everything else in his life that's lost its meaning..."

Hinata scowled, "Then toss him away first."

"I can't! He'll be devastated! I have to help him rebuild—"

"No. You're making more excuses."

"Hello."

Both girls halted as Naruto walked in softly and sat next to Sakura, "One miso pork please."

The old man, who had been trying not to listen, nodded and started making a bowl, "Coming right up."

Naruto had gotten so much taller. He now looked like a splitting image of the Fourth. It was amazing really. He was gorgeous and frequently found himself the center of female attention. Like right then, when a few girls in the corner of the restaurant, which had since grown past a small hole in the wall, were staring and giggling at him.

Hinata had grown as well. Her hair was long and held back like Neji used to put his back. She had a gentle, well-structured face, but fierce eyes that had matured beyond compare. Eyes that could see through the soul of a man if they wanted.

Then there was Sakura... she was older, sure. She looked like a statue that had once been beautiful, but that time had chipped at and grown moss on until its beauty was almost like an illusion. Her cheeks were slightly hollow looking and her eyes had slight rings under them. She looked strangely pale and no longer had the soft pink glow in her cheeks.

They all ate in silence for a short time before Naruto said, "Sakura, Tsunade gave me your ANBU mask to give back to you. You want to come by and get it on your way home?"

Sakura nodded, thankful that the earlier topic of discussion was not brought up, "Sure."

Small talk was made. Naruto always made it a point to update Sakura on the happenings of the ANBU. Even though she was retired, he felt she should be able to know. Hinata mentioned a few girly things, including a clothing store that they needed to visit. After a while, the sun was starting to set, and the trio stood up.

"Well, I should head home," Sakura sighed.

Naruto stood beside her, "Let me walk you. I need to give you your mask, anyway."

Sakura conceded and waved back to a sorrowful-looking Hinata as she was dragged off.

Naruto's apartment was much different than his old, messy apartment. It was very clean now, and the only personal things were his mask on the wall and a few ramen cups on the counter in the kitchen.

Naruto went to his bed and retrieved her mask, handing it to her. Sakura took it gratefully and traced a finger over the carvings of what looked like cat whiskers. Her mask had been that of a cat after all.

Naruto stepped closer to Sakura, brushing her hair out of her face, "Sakura, you really need to eat more. You're pale and very cold."

Sakura sighed, "You say to a doctor. I know, Naruto."

Naruto's hand slid down her cheek softly before he pulled it away, "I'm serious, Sakura, I'm worried about you."

Sakura blushed softly and looked away, "I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

Naruto sighed, "I know..."

Sakura sighed, "Naruto... I think I'm going to walk home myself... I have... some things I want to think about..."

"Alright," he walked her out his door, "But if you ever need anything, I'm always here to take care of you, Sakura..." He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before sending her off and closing his door.

Sakura blushed warmly and placed a hand on her cheek. Naruto always gave her such a warm feeling. She walked home, the flush slowly starting to fade as she thought on her marriage. Her loveless, empty marriage. Hinata was right, she should leave him, but she just couldn't. He needed her. She truly believed him when he said that.

_...if you ever need anything, I'm always here to take care of you... Sakura..._

Sakura found herself flushing in the face again. Why was she always so happy after being in Naruto's presence?

Unfortunately, her flush didn't go unnoticed by a pair of red eyes that watched her entrance into the house.

"Where have you been?"

Sakura started and turned towards the living room, where Sasuke was sitting and staring at her like he was waiting for her to come in the door.

Sakura sighed, "I was retrieving my ANBU mask. Geez, don't scare me like that."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "And I suppose you weren't at a certain blond idiot's apartment."

Sakura frowned defensively, "Yes, he had my mask."

Sasuke got up from his chair and moved slowly towards her, "Then explain why you come in at this time of night blushing like a schoolgirl..."

"I was out with Hinata and Naruto having ramen and catching up. Of course I'd be happy after spending time with friends."

Sasuke got close enough to pin her to the foyer wall and got so close his nose barely grazed hers, "And I'm supposed to believe that nothing happened between you and Naruto in his apartment."

Sakura flushed in anger and pushed him a few inches back, "Of course nothing happened! What do you take me for??"

Sasuke sneered, "Give me a break, I know your relationship with him before you married me. Once a whore, always a whore."

She gasped at his harsh words and glared, "Uchiha Sasuke, how dare—??"

Smack! A hard slap resounded through the house as Sakura careened to her right, as ridged as a manikin, and hit the floor with a solid thud.

Sasuke's sharingan smoldered with anger, "The most defensive are the most guilty... I'm going to teach you how MY wife should behave!"

He reached forward, grabbing her hair in a tight fist and dragging her to their bedroom, locking the door and throwing her on the bed. Her horror overrode her kunoichi instincts and Sasuke had her immediately pinned to the bed.

The only sounds were that of her crying, pleading for him to stop, the sound of cloth ripping, and screams of pain, emotional and physical. He was ruthless, passionless, and brutal. He took care of his pleasure and his pleasure alone.

When he was satisfied, he put his pants back on and headed for the bathroom, "Maybe you'll learn your place now, _wife_. Now go clean the sheets. I don't want to sleep in sheets that dirty."

He locked himself in, leaving Sakura crying in a heap on the bed. She slowly pulled her aching body from the bed, pulling the sheets off, which were covered in blood, tears, and semen.

_...if you ever need anything, I'm always here to take care of you... Sakura..._

_...I'm always here to take care of you..._

_...I'm always here...._

_...Sakura..._

Sakura threw the sheets into the washer solidly, a hardened look in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto groaned, rolling over and looking at his clock, a constant pounding on his door. Who the hell was knocking down his door at 4 in the morning?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke came out of the bathroom, steam billowing behind him, indicating he had taken a shower. However, his eyes took in the image of their stripped bed and no Sakura. A quick scan of the house indicated Sakura was missing. He cursed angrily. Obviously his lesson hadn't had enough impact on her.

That would be taken care of, though. Oh yes, she would learn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there's chapter 1. Hopefully chapter 2 will be out soon. I just tore through this pretty quick, so we'll see. Review if you have any comments.


	2. Nothing Can Be Explained

Okay, here's chapter 2. I hope you all are enjoying it so far, and I hope I can make this interesting.

Once again, the chapter name is derived from another song. This one is from the Bleach OST, called Nothing Can Be Explained (Vocal Version). It's a very sad song, even more so than Broken Wings.

Japanese needed for chapter:

Okaeri – Welcome Home

Okaeri nasai – (formal form of above)

Tadaima – I'm home

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2 – Nothing Can Be Explained

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sighed, having only had a little bit of sleep. She sat at the light-wood table in front of her, sipping lightly from the cup of hot green tea that had been placed before her. She had a light blue fleece blanket draped over her shoulders and looked like utter hell.

Sakura put her cup down and sighed, "Thank you for taking me in this morning, Hinata..."

Hinata sat beside her friend and put her arms around her, "It will be okay, Sakura." Hinata's eyes narrowed. Sasuke was the worst kind of bastard. How he could have the nerve to do things like this to her?

"You can't go back, Sakura."

"I know."

"Well then stay."

"I can't."

Hinata slammed her palms down hard on the table in front of her, anger showing in her eyes, "Why not?"

Sakura hung her head. Limp, pink hair swung softly around her face at the motion, "He'll come looking for me."

"I won't let him have you," Hinata stated firmly.

Sakura smiled tenderly at her friend, "I really appreciate it, Hinata, but if he comes for me, I won't have you fighting with him... He can be dangerous..."

Hinata looked slightly offended, the fire still in her eyes, "So can I..."

Sakura sighed, eager to get off the subject, "I... went by Naruto's house first, since he was closer... there was no answer. Do you know where he is?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, ANBU squads 5 and 9 got called early this morning, just a bit before you came. That's why I was awake, they came for my father. Apparently there's odd activity going on around the Hidden Stone, so they went to investigate."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Two ANBU squads for some 'odd activity'...?"

Hinata nodded, "I hear it might have to do with Akatsuki."

Sakura frowned, "I thought they disbanded."

Hinata shook her head, "No. Uchiha Itachi's death set them back, but I suppose that among missing-nin, they are the gang everyone wants into. It must've been easy to find a replacement."

Sakura laid back and thought, her hair sprawling out under her head. It seemed logical. Replacements had been found easily no matter how many Akatsuki they killed. It seemed as if they had a never-ending supply of Akatsuki just waiting for when one kicked the bucket.

Sakura sat back up and sipped some more tea, feeling herself relax with the nice drink.

Hinata sighed, "I'm sure it's just nothing. Every village is claiming Akatsuki sightings but many of them are false. Even still, they have to send ANBU in case it is."

Sakura shook her head, "Still... it lowers security here. It increases chance for attack. For all we know, they could be doing it on purpose to thin our defenses. We _are_ on the brink of war..."

"Everyone's just scared. People get on edge when they're scared," Hinata muttered.

A loud knocking stirred them from their musings. Sakura stiffened, a sick feeling entering her stomach. The knocking was rough and insistent. It wouldn't be denied.

Hinata jumped up and pushed Sakura under the table, removing the tea cups and throwing a table cloth over the table. Sakura clasped her hands together and lowered her charka output considerably, trying to make herself as undetectable as possible. If he used sharingan, she'd be found, but hopefully it wouldn't come to that.

Hinata came up to the door and threw it open, giving the visitor a contemptuous look.

Blue eyes widened in shock and Naruto stepped backwards, "Woah, is it your time of the month or something, I can come back in a week!"

Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, letting a little snort from under the table before laughing, Hinata blushing in embarrassment.

Naruto laughed, "Sakura, is that you under the table?"

Sakura crawled out, her hair in disarray, "Yeah, yeah, it's me."

"Geez," he grumbled, "I've been looking for you for the past half hour. I shoulda figured you were here."

Sakura looked aside, "Well, I decided to stay here last night."

Naruto frowned, "Did something happen last night?"

Sakura forced a smile, "No, nothing like that. I just never see Hinata, really, so I wanted to spend more time with her."

Naruto looked suspicious but didn't pry further. Prying made an angry Sakura, and an angry Sakura made bruises.

Hinata closed the door as Naruto entered, "So, how did it go?"

Naruto sat at the table and grinned, "You knew, eh? Well, it was just some chump group of missing-nin pretending to be Akatsuki for fun and profit. That sort of thing. Still dangerous, we had to take half of them out, and the other half into custody." Naruto yawned, "Honestly, I would have rather kept sleeping."

Hinata and Sakura giggled. Naruto never changed.

The rest of the day was spent on the Hyuuga grounds, laughing and talking and eating. The three talked about Naruto's mission and Hinata's engagement and all sorts of other nonsense.

"Honestly, I can't believe you're engaged to him!" Naruto crowed.

Hinata blushed and looked down, tapping her index fingers together, an old habit from her younger days, "Don't say that. He's really nice... he's kind, even though neither of us were really for the engagement..."

Naruto nodded, "At least he's a good man. I'm glad to have been on his squad before. And we know you'll take good care of him."

Hinata nodded, but looked greatly sad.

Sakura put her hand on Hinata's shoulder, "I know Tsunade said he may never recover, but I believe he may, if he has you by him to support him."

Hinata smiled, "I know. Neji is strong... he'll be a good husband..."

Naruto wrinkled his nose, "But... your cousin!"

Both girls laughed and Sakura poked Naruto in the forehead, "You dolt, it's a common thing among prestigious clans."

Naruto chuckled, "I suppose..." He clasped his hands over his head and stretched, letting out a huge yawn that brought more giggles out of the girls, "Well, it's late. I should probably be going home before everyone's done giving their reports and they find out I spent my whole time with two beautiful women instead of giving my report. I'll walk you home, Sakura." 

Sakura hugged Hinata and nodded to Naruto, "Okay..."

Hinata waved as Naruto and Sakura walked off the Hyuuga grounds and into the village.

Sakura fiddled with the bottom of her shirt as they walked, "N... Naruto...?"

Naruto looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Hai?"

She looked down and blushed, "Umm... can I come to your apartment?"

Naruto frowned, "Why?"

Sakura looked aside, "I just... don't... want to go home... just yet..."

Naruto sighed, "Sure. Come on." He changed direction and led her towards his apartment.

The sunset was in front of them, painting beautiful bold colors across the sky. Sakura noticed how the glow seemed to make Naruto shine. He looked very handsome. Blushing, she shook the thought out of her head. That was a long time ago, and what good would it be if she did exactly what Sasuke thought she did.

Then again, wouldn't it serve Sasuke right?

The two of them entered his apartment, Naruto turning on some lights and throwing the accessories of his ANBU uniform off and into a chair. The vest and gloves came soon after, leaving him in the pants and top. He sighed and lay back on his bed, looking out the window at what was left of the sunset.

The bed shifted as Sakura climbed onto it with him, lying perpendicular to him with her head on his stomach, looking out the window with him. They laid like that for a while in companionable silence, enjoying one of the few quiet moments in a ninja's life. The birds slowly stopped chirping outside as the sky grew dark, the roar of people in the streets went down as people entered their homes for dinner and sleep. Stars slowly showed themselves as the sky grew black, a nearly full moon in the sky, blanketing everything with a soft, bluish-white light.

The spell was broken as Sakura's stomach growled, causing a chuckle to rumble through Naruto's chest.

"We should get you home."

Sakura rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face into Naruto's chest, "Not yet... I can't go yet..."

Naruto frowned and sat up, pulling her to sit up as well, "What is wrong, Sakura? I _know_ something happened, because you wouldn't be acting like this otherwise."

Sakura looked down, as if she were the one that did something wrong, and told him everything. She kept her head down when she was done, waiting for him to be disgusted.

She didn't have the courage to look up at him under she felt his nails digging into her arms, and looked up at him to meet with a pair of red eyes with slit-pupils. She knew she was looking death in the face.

"_I'll kill him_."

Sakura shook at the sound of his voice. Her whole body shook, out of fear and arousal. She was scared of this side of him, however, she had been... acquainted... with this side of him before. Her fear overrode all else, though, as she felt the killing intent coming off him in waves.

"Naruto, please—"

"No, Sakura! That is not acceptable from anyone!"

"But is it acceptable for a married woman to visit another man's home unattended?"

Shock was the only thing that caused Naruto to calm down, if only slightly, "Surely... you don't actually _blame_ yourself for this..."

Sakura looked aside, "Whose fault would it be?"

Naruto grabbed her almost roughly by the jaw, forcing her to look into his eyes, "Don't... don't _ever_ say this is your fault. It's his, of course. Don't _ever_ let him break you, Sakura! I've seen many women who were broken this way by men they cared for."

He took her face gingerly between his hands, mindful of the wicked claws his nails had become, "You're strong. You're a near-copy of the Fifth and far better suited to be Hokage than myself. I _never, ever_ want to see you lose that flame because of that bastard."

Sakura looked down with her eyes, tears running down her face, "I don't know what to do... I don't know what to do, Naruto..."

Naruto took her into his arms and held her, letting her cry her tears on his shoulder, "Sakura... just leave him..."

Sakura clung to the tight cloth of his ANBU uniform, "I can't... I'll have nothing left..."

He kissed the top of her head, "You'll have me..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata sighed, feeling a charka signal coming for the manor. She stood up and started making tea. Her father would want tea after such a long reporting process. No doubt they were making a database of this new, pseudo-Akatsuki.

She placed the cups and pot on a tray and brought it into the main serving room, coming to the door and opening it gracefully as the footsteps stopped before the door, "Okaeri nasai..."

Hinata looked up and gasped as a pair of eyes not of her father bore down on her, "Tadaima."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annnnndd..... as short as it was, I want to end this chapter here. I will try to get the next chapter out soon in compensation.


	3. 1000 Words

Chapterly song update: The song for this chapter is 1000 Words, the Orchestral Version. The one sung in Japanese, not English. I think the Orchestral Version is more dramatic than the pop version.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3 – 1000 Words

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, pressing his palm against his forehead in an attempt to will his headache away. A sigh escaped his lips and he leaned forward in his chair.

Ino stood in front of him, looking to the side, "I'm sorry... last night... I..."

Shikamaru stood up and walked into their small kitchen, brewing himself some strong coffee, "Don't worry about it."

Ino ran over to where he was, frantic, "But Shikamaru, I hurt you, I know I did!"

"Of course you did!" he shouted suddenly, then lowered his voice, a growl edging in his voice, "But I'm also not naive enough to think I can replace him."

She stood silent after that, looking at the ground.

"But I was with you, not him..."

Shikamaru sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "But you loved Chouji..."

"But that doesn't justifying calling _his_ name when I'm with _you_."

Shikamaru sighed. _Troublesome... _He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, "You promised you'd give it a chance... try to love me like you loved him... I didn't expect it to happen instantly..."

"It's been 6 months..."

"I know. I'm patient." Shikamaru walked to the door, "I have a few missions today. I'll see you for dinner." And with that, he was gone.

Ino sat in the chair he had been sitting in a few minutes ago and put her face in her hands, crying. _Chouji... what am I doing to him... what should I do? What would you have me do if you were still here...? But if you were still here... you'd be with me..._

Ino sat there for several minutes before composing herself. She had missions to take her team on, and those brats were probably tearing up the town waiting for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're heading for Konoha."

"I am aware of this."

Temari sat in a red leather chair, twirling her fan in front of her, "Shouldn't we be sending someone to help?"

"No. The Hokage specifically told us that our own village is our top priority. We're currently spread too thin to be able to help anyone else." A chuckle. "And she says we'll get in the way."

Temari snorted, "Well, then we're just supposed to sit here and let Naruto get captured."

"You know as well as I do that I want to help him. But the Hokage is right; we do not have enough resources in the form of soldiers to be of any use to Konoha. However, I'd still like you to go to Konoha with Kankurou and check on their status."

Temari grinned, "So I'm to be Sand's ambassador again, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara looked at her, a bit of a grin touching his lips, "Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba sat in a tree, absently stroking Akamaru, who was on a branch lower than him. His hair, which was now just long enough in the back to put in a short ponytail, blew slightly in the breeze. There were hardly any clouds in the sky, but we found himself on edge. As beautiful as they are, these were still troubling days.

"Now there are groups imitating Akatsuki..."

Shino, who sat on a branch on the other side of the tree trunk, mumbled from under his concealing clothing, "Even if they are little groups, they can still be a bother. It means other groups sympathize with them."

Kiba snapped, "I know that!" He snorted, "Even regular people are getting involved. This is ridiculous! Why side with known criminals?"

"Easy..." murmured Shino, "The people are under the impression that we are oppressing the governments of the five countries and that shinobi really run the country. They don't like it either."

"That's ridiculous! We don't influence anything. If anything, the government uses _us_."

Shino shook his head in exasperation at his teammate, "Tell that to them."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade clasped her hands together, threading her fingers between themselves and resting her chin on her hands. A slight sigh escaped her lips. There was way too much paperwork to sift through, all laziness aside.

A rustling behind her desk drew her attention, but she knew who it was without looking, "Do you make it a habit of sneaking into women's windows now? Freaking pervert..."

Jiraiya grinned roguishly, "Last time I checked, this was the Hokage's Office, not a woman's bedroom."

Tsunade groaned, "What is it, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya sat on the side of her desk, his face taking on a serious look, "Another one has been found."

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk, an act that would have broken her desk should she have not held her power in check, "Damn it! That's the 16th one already! Jiraiya, it has only been three months since the first one! How can these groups be collecting so quickly??"

"I don't know," he said solemnly, "But I doubt they're going to stop, or that the Akatsuki cares people are copying them. For all we know, they could be orchestrating this."

"But why? What do they get out of this? World domination? No, not that..."

Jiraiya nodded, "God knows they have enough raw power themselves if they just wanted to charge forward and take control. They wouldn't have to stoop to subtle tactics."

Tsunade nodded, "Alright... Jiraiya, keep me posted. One of these little shits _sneezes_, I want to know about it."

Jiraiya grinned, "Alright, _Hokage-sama_."

Tsunade's eye twitched, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

Jiraiya grinned and jumped onto the windowsill, "Nope, I just find it funny that flat-chested Tsunade has turned into our voluptuous Hokage."

Jiraiya barely missed losing his head to a potted plant as it whizzed past his head, Jiraiya running for his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gai sat solemnly at the monument of heroes, his finger running absently over the name "Rock Lee" engraved into the beautiful black marble stone.

"Gai-sensei, you're here again...?"

Tenten walked up and placed three red roses on the base of the grave, next to Gai.

"I come here every time I can..."

Tenten lowered her eyes. Of course she knew he was here everyday. It broke her heart, watching Gai about his daily routine. He was like half a person. One that lost its other half and was permanently lost.

It killed her to see his spirit broken. As goofy as he was, she would have preferred the old Gai over this solemn, depressed Gai.

"I have to go now, Gai-sensei... I have a mission in a few minutes..."

"Okay..."

She called over her shoulder as she left, "Gai-sensei! Please.... take care of yourself!"

Gai smiled sadly at her, then at the grave.

_Lee... she sees you everyday, too... It's a shame you had to leave her so soon..._

_How I miss our team... You're gone, Neji is incapacitated... and Tenten is so busy she hasn't had a chance to properly mourn for you..._

Gai sighed and looked up at the sky, watching the birds fly through a perfect sky.

_I hope you're up there flying right with them...._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You'll have me..._

Sakura stood in shock, clutching to him. She knew he cared for her and knew he didn't care for her marriage, but he had never directly suggested she leave Sasuke for him.

She closed her eyes tightly. She wanted to... she wanted to so bad....

_Sakura... after my brother was dead... I didn't know what I had left. I considered death. Orochimaru was dead, so I had nothing really left to me... but then... I thought of rebuilding my clan. Then, I thought of you... You were always there for me... I thought maybe, just maybe, we could start anew, and you could be beside me as the new lady of the Uchiha Clan..._

_I'm so alone now... I can't do this without you... you are the other part of me... without you, my clan and I will die... I'll die without you...._

_I'll die without you...._

Sakura shook. She was confused, so very confused. _Why? Why can't this be easy??_

"Naruto... I... I...."

The door slammed open suddenly, a pair of obsidian eyes locking with fierce red ones.

"Naruto."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, a saddened look on his face, "I knew it... you... you and him..."

Sakura pulled from Naruto, looking at the heartbroken look on Sasuke's face, "No, Sasuke! It's not what you think! There's nothing between us!" Sakura missed the flinch from Naruto, as if her statement struck him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and hung his head, "Why? Am I not good enough?"

Sakura looked down, "Last night..."

"I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me! I shouldn't have done any of that to you, Sakura! It was wrong of me! I'm your husband, I should protect you, not harm you."

Sakura's eyes watered and she looked into his eyes, reading him for a reaction. His eyes showed hurt, betrayal, and sadness. Her heart broke at the sight and she took a step towards him.

"Sakura! Do you actually buy this bullshit??"

Sakura's head snapped and looked to Naruto, who was a veritable ball of fury.

"Naruto... he's... he's my husband... I can't just abandon him. Look at him."

Naruto's face hardened, "No thanks, I've quite frankly seen enough. Go home with your _husband._"

Sakura took a step towards Naruto, but a sharp growl from him sent her stepping backwards. She took Sasuke's arm hesitantly, and Sasuke escorted her home from his apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Panting and drops of blood. Mind-numbing pain. The message was important though. Ever-so important.

She ran through the halls of the apartment complex, loosing balance on several occasions and smearing crimson blood across the hallways. Her blank eyes looked for one door in particular, trying to make sense of the blur that was her vision.

Finally, her eyes came to rest on a certain door. She began banging on the door with all her strength, hitting the door repeatedly until it gave way and a blur of yellow and orange appeared in the door.

Her voice was raspy and broken as she yelped, "Sa... Sakura..."

A cold voice responded, "She's not here." Then the voice became more frantic, "What happened to you? You're bleeding all over!"

Dread pitted in the bottom of her stomach. _N-No... I'm too late..._ She opened her mouth to speak, but she found herself falling head first into a blissfully painless, black abyss, unaware of a pair of arms catching her or a voice shouting desperately for her to hold on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As they came in the door, Sakura sighed, "Sasuke... I'm sorry I ran away last night... I made a mistake... I was just so scared after what you did..."

"I understand," he murmured softly, taking her softly into his arms.

She leaned into him, blushing at his rare display of affection.

"And trust me Sakura..." he muttered, his chin resting on her shoulder, "I will never let you get away from me..." his eyes opened out of her view, revealing fierce sharingan, "ever again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

::ducks flying oranges:: okay! Sorry! Had to end it here! I'll work on more tonight after work!


	4. Call Me When You're Sober

Okay, song time. Like all chapter songs, I was listening to this as I wrote this, and it's not bad to listen to while reading. It's "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence.

This song is quite special to me. This is the song that inspired the whole fiction. The song's main lyrics are "Don't cry to me, If you loved me, You would be here with me." The main character of this is Sakura, but Naruto is my _lead_, if that makes any sense. You'll probably find yourself feeling more for him than Sakura. And this song reminds me a lot of what you're going to find Naruto feeling in this chapter, and in this fiction overall.

If you want to read the lyrics:

http:$$www#azlyrics#com$lyrics$evanescence$callmewhenyouresober#html

ffnet doesn't let links work, so... put a slash whenever you see a $ and a period where you see a # in the link. Then it'll work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4 – Call Me When You're Sober

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata opened her eyes to find a white ceiling above her head and white drapes around her bed. She closed her eyes, recognizing the hospital instantly.

Shizune walked in and opened the curtain, smiling, a clipboard in her arm, "So you're awake, then?"

Hinata sat up slowly, Shizune helping her. She was inwardly shocked at just how difficult this action was.

"You should take it easy," Shizune soothed, "You've been through hell, frankly."

Hinata looked to her, "D... Did Naruto bring me... here...?" She winced. Her voice was raspy and dry, making it difficult to talk.

Shizune handed her a glass of water, which Hinata drank gratefully.

"What happened?"

Hinata fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve, "I was attacked. By Sasuke."

"What?" Shizune dropped her clipboard in surprise.

Hinata looked to the side, "I'm too late, though... I'm sure he's found Sakura by now..."

Shizune grabbed her by the shoulders gently, "What do you mean??"

Hinata looked down, "Sakura went to Naruto's apartment last night and Sasuke got so mad he raped her. Violently. And now she went to Naruto's again tonight... Sasuke went to my house to find her... He started beating me... he nearly killed two other of my family that tried to protect me... I didn't talk... but he guessed it for himself... He left muttering that he was going to teach her a lesson."

Shizune looked frantic and ran out for a moment, motioning for another nurse to take care of Hinata, running to someone that could help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was on all fours in the living room, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. She idly realized it was hard to breath and her vision was blurred.

"Bitch."

That was all the warning she got before a foot cracked her side, breaking a few more ribs. Sakura dimly heard a scream in the background, not quite realizing it was her own, falling on her side in pain.

It hurt to move. It hurt to breath. It hurt to think.

She tried hard. What did she have to do? She was a healer, she could heal this. She charged charka in her hand, her hand hovering over her ribs. She felt pain as her ribs began to pop back into place, but her breathing eased somewhat...

...until Sasuke kicked her into the dining bar that separated the kitchen from the living room.

"Did I say you could heal??"

Sakura coughed, blood staining the floor. Her eyes locked on his, a bit of a glare in them. A big mistake on her part.

"Are you angry at _me_?"

Sasuke grabbed her by the throat and slammed her up against the wall.

"You don't get it yet, do you? Who the hell could love you??"

He dropped her and glared down at her, "I'm the _only_ one that loves you! You're disgusting, you're weak, and you're pathetic. Anyone else would turn you away! I'm all you have!"

He sneered and kicked her again, "And I refuse to let you abandon me."

Sakura held her side, looking up at him from the ground, "I'm... I'm not.... Itachi..."

Sasuke seemed to stiffen, much like a cat with its hair raised on end. She struck a nerve. The red, spinning sharingan was enough of a hint to that.

This was it. She was done.

_Knock knock knock._

Both froze as someone knocked on the door.

Sasuke spoke in an angry whisper, "You don't move. You don't make a sound."

With that, he turned around and went to answer the door. As he opened it, his chakra spiked as he felt Sakura's charka signal weaken. She left the house.

However, from the looks of his visitors, there were more pressing concerns.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ran. She ran and ran as fast as she could, too scared and too eager to get away to heal her injuries. Luckily, at this time of night, no one was really out.

She just needed to see him.

She ran to his door and banged on it, the wood groaning in protest at her almost busting it down.

Inside, Naruto groaned, "Damn it, what now?"

Naruto opened his door, then his eyes hardened, "This is the second time a bloodied-up woman has came banging my door down."

"What do you mean??"

He sneered, "Ask your _husband_."

Sakura shook visibly, "I can't. I can't go back there."

Naruto frowned and dragged her inside, sitting her down in a chair and bringing a wet towel, "Clean yourself up and go."

Sakura looked up at him desperately, "I told you I can't go back!"

"You can't stay _here_."

She looked up at him in shock, "But... but you said..."

"It was bullshit, wasn't it? What he said? He didn't forgive you, and he did this to you. Didn't I _tell _you? Why don't you ever listen??"

Sakura looked down, "But... I..."

"You're far too kind and naive. Honestly, he doesn't deserve it, and seeing you give him that compassion sickens me!"

"But all he's been through—"

"All _he's_ been through?? HIM!??" he shouted, "Well, I'm glad _I've_ had such a good fucking life!! I'm sorry I can't understand his misery!!"

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes, "I didn't say your life was easy!! But I can't just leave Sasuke after all he's been through!!"

"What he's been through?? He brought it upon himself!! Whose choice was it to become an avenger and kill his brother? Who sold out his village for power!? Who killed Chouji and Lee!! Lee loved you! Is this how you repay him, marrying his killer?? What about me?? You can't leave Sasuke because of all he's been through?? What about what I've been through. You certainly didn't have a hard time pushing _me_ aside!"

"I'm sorry!! I'M SORRY!! I don't know what to do!! I just want everyone to be happy!!"

Naruto grabbed her shoulders violently, nearly shaking her, "That's your problem Sakura!! You _can't_ make everyone happy!! No one can make everyone happy!!"

"I can try!"

Naruto thrust himself away from her and started pacing angrily, "All your _trying_ is just hurting more people!"

"I came here tonight because I _want_ to be with you!!"

Naruto snorted, glaring into her eyes with his own red ones, "There's nothing between us, remember? You said so yourself!"

Sakura stared at him, tears running down her cheeks, "You don't mean that..."

He snarled at her, "I'm not your plaything, Sakura! Me, him, me, him... you don't _know_ what you want!!"

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and tossed her out his door, Sakura stumbling and almost falling.

"You can keep the towel. Good luck, Mrs. Uchiha."

With that, he slammed the door in her face. Sakura hiccupped and cried in earnest, falling to her knees and curling up around herself.

She didn't notice the figure standing over her, or the sensation of being picked up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke growled, "And what, may I ask, did I do to receive the... honor... of your visit?"

Tsunade stalked past him, "Cut the crap, Uchiha." She surveyed the blood and her nose wrinkled in distaste, "Have a fight, did you?"

Sasuke glared and crossed his arms, "Not that it's your business."

His eyes widened in shock as a strong punch sent him flying into a wall, his jaw cracking under the pressure, "It is! When it involves my student, it is!"

Sasuke glared and rubbed his jaw, "And what makes you think it was Sakura."

Tsunade sneered at him, "Does the name Hyuuga Hinata ring a bell?"

He glared at her, "No."

Tsunade got in his face, "You listen, asshole. The only reason I tolerate you is the elders. But you lay a hand on one of _my_ shinobi again and I'll kill you myself."

She stalked out, angry. No, she didn't have the elders' approval for this visit. In fact, she shouldn't have been there, nor could she do anything.

She just hoped Sakura was okay.

Sasuke watched her walk away, then left the house himself. He was going to find Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto felt another chakra join Sakura's, then both disappear. What did he care, though? If Sasuke wanted his wife back, he wouldn't interfere. So what if he beat her? She put herself in that situation.

_I came here tonight because I _want_ to be with you!!_

Naruto rolled on his side and groaned. Damn it, maybe he was regretting it after all.

He should have just taken her and ran. But no... no... she hurt him. She hurt him bad.

All he had ever done was love her. Unconditionally and fully. And he got nothing in return but a few romps in the sack.

He put his pillow over his head, hoping to block her words out, which were now reverberating in his head.

_Knock knock._

Naruto snarled. If he had one more visitor, he was going to crack.

He stomped to the door and roughly yanked it open, "_What??_"

Sasuke was in his face in an instant, "Where is my wife??"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heh... another cliffhanger. Sorry, but I wanted to end it there!


	5. Reminiscence

The song for this chapter is "Reminiscence" from Trinity Blood.

The other reason for this chapter name is the content. I'll let you deduce from there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5 – Reminiscence

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is my wife!?"

That was it. Sasuke's eyes widened fractionally as Naruto's hand clamped around his neck, squeezing down hard. His eyes blazed red as they looked up at Sasuke, whom was being held in the air by this point, "I don't know and I don't care where she went! She's not here, look elsewhere!"

He let Sasuke go, who landed on his feet easily, not seeming fazed, "Oh, so she _was_ here?"

Naruto snorted, "Yes. Was. Past tense. Now get lost."

He slammed the door hard in Sasuke's face, causing the raven-haired shinobi to scowl. He would have claimed him a liar and broke in, but after calming down and reaching into his apartment with his chakra, he realized her chakra was nowhere to be found in the apartment.

Growling, he went off to look elsewhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata opened her eyes slowly, frowning as she found herself not in the hospital. Her hand reached up and touched her forehead, finding a wet cloth there.

"Don't take it off, you have a fever."

Hinata blushed and looked to her side. She noticed now where she was. She was at the Hyuuga estate, in her fiance's room. Said fiance was sitting by the window, his legs tucked under his body, his eyes watching the movements of the birds through the sky. However, she knew those eyes weren't restricted to vision of what was before you.

Neji looked over at her regardless, reaching over and feeling the cloth. It felt very warm where it had been pressed against her head, so he flipped it over and replaced it back on her head.

Hinata blushed and looked up at the ceiling, "Thank you... nii-sa—"

"Hinata. We've been engaged for a few months now."

She chewed on her low lip softly before responding quietly, "Pardon. Thank you, N...Neji..."

He sat beside her futon, Hinata sitting up beside him and placing the cloth from her forehead into her hands, which she folded in her lap, "So... mind telling me what inspired you to pick a fight with the Uchiha brat...?" He didn't so much as smile, but a glint of humor was in his eye, letting her know he was teasing with his statement.

Hinata looked out the window, "I didn't... pick a fight with him, I mean. He came _here_, looking for Sakura."

Neji frowned softly, a thoughtful look on his face. It was no secret Sakura was unhappy, but obviously things were much worse than he thought if Sakura was running away. It wasn't his business, but Sakura was a friend of Hinata's and a former partner in ANBU.

"Yet you are the one that got the shit beaten out of you."

Hinata looked at the futon, fiddling with the sheets in her hands, "You and father were at a clan meeting, Hanabi was asleep... no one else was here, and he was mad that I didn't know where she was."

Neji looked away. There had been no reason for him to be at that meeting. He _knew_ he should have stayed. A great guilt weighed on him with this news.

Hinata must have realized it, because she suddenly tried waving it off, "Not that it was anyone's fault! It was just wrong place at the wrong—"

"Hinata." She was caught by surprise when he grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, pulling her closer, "Not another word. I failed to protect you."

"But you couldn't have possibly known he—"

"Hinata! The meeting was necessary, but that's not an excuse. I knew we were leaving you alone, but I didn't do anything about it."

"I don't need protecting! I'm a Konoha shinobi, I'm not the weak little girl I used to be! No one needs to pro—"

This time, her words were not cut off by her name, but by a pair of warm lips descending down upon her own. Lips parted in shock, it was easy for Neji to pull her closer, his hand nudging her from the back of her neck, and slip his tongue in against her own. Hinata could only sit in shock, even after Neji pulled back from her, a light blush across his cheeks. He pressed his forehead against her own, causing her to shiver slightly at the feeling of the cold metal against her skin, "Never. I _never_ want to hear you say you don't need to be protected. Because I need to protect you, Hinata. If I'm a failure as a shinobi, I don't want to be a failure as a husband."

Any retort died instantly on Hinata's lips and she felt her heart lump in her throat. She couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He once complained about protecting her too much. But they were kids then, and this was much later. Now they were engaged.

It was then she realized the full weight of his actions.

It wasn't just an engagement.

She was under the impression that Neji was just doing this for the clan. Because he was ordered to. Because it was the clan's will.

...he loved her... he loved her like she loved him...

She knew he wasn't the emotional type. She doubted a display like this would happen again anytime soon. That just made it all the more special to her. He proved to her that he could try. That it was in his heart to protect her and love her. There was nothing more in the world she could ask from him.

Neji held her against his chest, his voice low now, "Hinata... the meeting... the Godaime thinks she knows of a way to heal me."

Hinata stared up at Neji in shock. When Lee had been diagnosed long ago as an incurable case, said never to be able to be a shinobi again, Tsunade had come from the shadows and saved him.

Neji, however, was much worse off. Kabuto had obviously taught Sasuke some more offensive medical jutsu, because not only had Neji's bones been shattered, but his chakra system had been severely ruptured.

"Ne... Neji...? Can she really...?"

Neji's mouth turned up in the smallest of smiles, "Yes, at a risk."

"A risk...?" the female Byakugan wielder ventured cautiously.

Neji nodded, "But if it means I can be a shinobi again... I'm willing to risk it. If it means I can protect you, I'm willing to risk everything."

Hinata opened her mouth as if to protest, then dropped her gaze to her lap, "If it's what you want... I will support you..." She looked up at him, "As your future w-wife... I'll stand behind you the whole way..."

Neji pressed his forehead to hers, "Thank you... Hinata..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino sighed and watched her kids from her perch in the treetops. They were arguing about something stupid, not even realizing their sensei was upon them. Had she been an enemy shinobi, they'd be dead.

First there was Hiko. Hiko was a short kid with messy brown hair and fierce green eyes. He wore simple pants and a shirt, both in a bright sort of green, though not neon. In all, he reminded her a lot of Naruto. Loud, brash, and always ready for another mission.

Then there was Kenpachi. He had blond hair that reached slightly past his shoulders and was kept in a ponytail, his bangs escaping the hair tie and framing his face. His eyes were ice-blue; cold and calculating. He was always quiet and rude. Much like a certain Uchiha pest in their village. He was always wearing black and blue a lot, very dark colors, often in shorts and a shirt with a jacket over it.

Then there was Mizuho. Mizuho was thin and frail looking. She reminded her a lot of Hinata when she first was a shinobi. Weak and afraid, only Mizuho was slightly more ballsy. She had pale blue hair, almost baby blue, and deep brown doe eyes. She always wore white and pink, which made her look like something right out of a nursery. Another annoying girl with odd-colored hair. Ino found herself hating her a lot just because she reminded her mostly of one person.

Sakura.

As it was, Mizuho was arguing with Hiko about interrupting her time with "Ken-kun." It was honestly driving her crazy. Why did she have to fawn over Kenpachi so much? Kenpachi was a jerk. He was going to grow up to be a bigger jerk.

Ino had seen enough and jumped down gracefully from the tree she had been perched in, all three of her students swinging around quickly to face her.

_Not quickly enough._

"What are you doing?" she snapped, "I could have killed you a hundred times over by now! I was five feet and you couldn't even sense my presence??"

Hiko scratched his head and looked to the side, looking sheepish.

Kenpachi crossed his arms over his chest, "Hn."

Mizuho looked at the ground and poked at it with her toe.

Ino suppressed a sigh.

"_Sakura! Why do you always get yourself into these messes?"_

_Ino marched over to Sakura and took her hand, looking over the blood that was running from the cut across the back of it._

"_Geez! You know to just call me over if Ami starts things with you!"_

_Sakura looked down at the ground and scuffed it with her toe, not knowing what to say._

_Ino just shook her head, "I forgive you. Look, why don't we go get ice cream?"_

_Sakura looked up at her, startled, "R-Really?"_

_Ino grinned at her, pulling Sakura with her as she began to walk, "Of course."_

_As they walked, Sakura looked at Ino shyly, "Tomorrow is our first time at the academy... Do you think I'll do okay?"_

_Ino flicked her on the forehead playfully, "How should I know, forehead?"_

"—sensei?"

Ino shook her head, cursing mentally at having gotten caught off guard. Kenpachi had a self-satisfied look on his face, as if saying she was no better than them for zoning out. Hiko was confused and Mizuho was worried.

She sighed and motioned for them to follow her, "Come on guys, we have a few missions to do."

_Sakura..._

_No. She married my worst enemy, knowing what he did._

_She's as bad as he is._

_So then... why do I feel horrible...?_

That had been earlier in the day. Now it was night and she was sipping some hot tea in her apartment, purposely keeping the lights off, so she was mostly enveloped in darkness. The only light was from the moon that shone in from the window.

She liked this atmosphere. She preferred the dark as of late.

It was four in the morning when she was working on her fifth cup of tea. She just couldn't get sleep to find her, but with her dreams as of late, she wasn't so sure she wanted to sleep.

She was drowsing off, but frowned as she saw what appeared to be Tsunade and Kakashi carrying two other figures past. The movement was too fast for her to make out further in her groggy state, so she did nothing about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Temari! You heading out?"

Temari stopped before the large ravine that would lead her out of the Sand Village, looking over her shoulder, "Yeah, Gaara's sending me to check on Konoha since this Akatsuki disaster is going on."

Kankuro came up beside her and adjusted the large scrolls on his back, "I think I'll go with you. I haven't been to Konoha in a while and it's not safe to go on your own."

Temari glared at him, "You saying I can't take care of myself, baka?"

Kankuro raised his hands defensively, "No, but it's dangerous times, Temari. It doesn't help to have a buddy along."

Temari looked at him for a bit more, then shrugged and turned back for the ravine, "Suit yourself."

Kankuro walked beside her, muttering, "Besides, I have a bad feeling..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Tenten sighed, looking out over the landscape, her back against a great sakura tree. The blossoms fell around her and the paper lanterns in the tree orchard, causing small shadows to twirls about. She stiffened as she felt a presence behind her, but relaxed upon recognition._

"_What are you doing out here alone?"_

_Tenten looked over her shoulder at her teammate, shaking her head, "Just relaxing."_

"_Why aren't you at the festival?"_

_She chuckled hollowly, "Eh... you know... this time of night, the kids have all left and all. It's just a bunch of couples using the festival as an excuse to be mushy. I decided to pass."_

_He sighed and sat next to her against the tree, their shoulders touching. The blossoms fell upon him as well, the light pink contrasting against the deep greens of his kimono and the black of his hakama. He grimaced and flicked a few out of his dark hair, causing Tenten to giggle, finding his actions a lot like a dog scratching an itch that just won't leave. _

_Her giggles brought a blush to his face, "Tenten, what's so funny?"_

_She calmed down a bit, a smile still gracing her face, "Nothing, you're just being cute, that's all."_

_He cleared his throat and looked to the side, "A-Am I?"_

_Tenten blushed at her forewardness and looked back out at the landscape._

_A roguish grin spread across his face and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, speaking softly by her ear, "You're being cute, too."_

_She turned to glare at him, her mouth opening in protest, "Lee—"_

_And she was promptly silenced by a gentle kiss._

Tenten closed her eyes in anguish, lying on her back in the old training grounds from her days as a genin. She had the best, and worst, memories here. One of the trees still bore marks from Lee's taijutsu training.

She hiccupped as sobs assaulted her again, the only things around her to hear her sobs being the multitude of weapons that lay around her on the ground. She wasn't aware of the noises and yelling from within the village.

_Damn it all... damn you Lee... damn you Sasuke..._

Neji had Hinata and Lee was dead...

...and the sad truth was that she had no one left. She was alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sighed and put his book on his nightstand. He just wasn't in the mood to read tonight. Tonight? It was almost sunrise. Another sleepless night.

Things had been getting out of hand lately. He should have been worried about the Akatsuki. He should have been worried that Naruto was the last jinchuuriki left to get. He should have been worried about the Akatsuki wannabes that were littering the place.

However, at the present, his thoughts were on Genma, Gai, and Sakura.

At the present, Genma and Gai were in the hospital in intensive care. Both had been patrolling and got ambushed. Gai's heart wasn't in the fight and it cost Genma and Gai both dearly. Now both were severely wounded and unconscious. The only thing that they got out of Genma's mouth before he lost consciousness was one thing.

"Help... Sakura..."

He didn't know what to make of it, but he and Tsunade carried them to the hospital. Kakashi was advised to go home, but he kept thinking to Sakura.

_Is she in trouble?_

_Of course she is!_ His mind yelled at him. After all, she was married to Uchiha Sasuke. That was trouble from the start.

He wondered idly if she ran away and hurt Genma and Gai that tried to stop her. No... Sakura was a shinobi, an Ex-ANBU... but she was not a mindless killer. She wouldn't attack members of her own village.

He couldn't help but blame Sasuke. For ruining Sakura and the team.

He frowned, rolling onto his side and staring at the picture of his old team on his dresser. Team 7. Ex-Team 7.

_It was a warm, sunny day in Konoha. The sky was bright blue, there were just enough clouds in the sky to occasionally cover the sun and provide temporary shade (and keep a certain Nara Shikamaru happy), and there was a wonderful breeze blowing._

_It was days like this that made a shinobi's day._

_Or four shinobis, in this case._

_Kakashi laid on his back after getting tackled by a giant ball of Naruto-Sasuke. Kakashi had been minding his own business, reading his book, when Naruto and Sasuke began wrestling over some stupid thing or another. One thing led to another and like a giant, comical human ball, they two careened into an unsuspecting Hatake Kakashi, sending him sprawling, his book flying from his fingers, followed by a yell from him about his poor book. _

_Sakura, who had been watching the whole affair, grinned like a Cheshire cat, running forward in the moment of confusion and snatching Kakashi's book, much to his displeasure._

_Naruto grinned. He had always wanted to see what the big deal was with those books and now he saw his chance. He untangled himself from Sasuke and dove for Sakura, who squeaked and dove from under him, Naruto flying face-first into the dirt._

_Sasuke figured that he could get the book and use it to annoy Naruto _and_ Kakashi all at once, running for Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened, immobilized by the fact that her crush was running right at her._

_This was just the distraction he needed and he snatched the book from her hands._

_He didn't expect Sakura to tackle him in the mid-section and knock him over. Kakashi had been thinking the same thing and ended up sailing over them as he tried to tackle Sasuke as well._

_By now, Naruto had gotten up and grabbed the book before Sakura could. Sasuke pushed her off, receiving an indignant yelp from her, and ran at Naruto._

_However, upon tackling Naruto, Naruto disappeared in a poof of smoke._

"_Crap! Kage bunshin!" Sasuke growled._

_However, Kakashi was not fooled and Sasuke and Sakura looked behind them as Kakashi tackled Naruto out of a tree, plucking his book out of Naruto's hands with a relieved sigh._

_All hell broke loose at that point. It turned into a four-way wrestling match that lasted a good half hour, leaving the four exhausted and panting, each of them sprawled out in the grass. Sakura and Naruto were laughing happily, Kakashi had his one-eyed grin, and Sasuke was even smiling. _

_It was a good day and it was one of the happiest moments of Team 7._

_Sakura smiled, looking up slightly at the other three heads that were all pushed together as they laid with one another, "I'm really glad we're all in a team together."_

_Naruto pouted, "You're only happy cause Sasuke is in your team."_

_Sakura giggled and poked him in the forehead, Naruto rubbing the spot where she poked him, "No, I'm happy you're in our team too, Naruto."_

"_We have our strengths and weaknesses and we can also be relaxed around each other. We don't have to be wary or feel like one of us is going to stab the other in the back."_

_Naruto grinned, "You're right, Sakura! We're the best team ever! We'll be even better than the legendary Sannin!"_

_Sasuke muttered, "You only just learned of them because Sakura told you, dobe. I doubt you even understand who they are, even having had it explained to you."_

_Naruto growled, "Shut it, Sasuke-teme!"_

_Sakura laughed, "Oh yes, best team indeed."_

_This earned at least a chuckle from everyone and peels of laughter from Sakura and Naruto._

Kakashi's closed his eyes sadly. He wished things were still like that. He wished they had been right, that they had been the unbeatable team.

However, it seemed nothing could beat the lust for revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura first noticed upon waking that her body ached terribly. The wounds from Sasuke still ached and she felt as if all her chakra was gone.

Emerald orbs opened slowly to survey her surroundings. She sat up slowly, her eyes widening. At least she knew now why it felt as if she was stiff from laying on the floor.

She had been lying on the ground of a cave. That was the only place this could possibly be. She assumed it was a bear cave by the lack of bats and the shape of the tunnel-like cave. It looked, however, like someone hollowed it out a bit more.

There was what looked like the remains of a fire a few feet from her. Occasionally, a breeze from the mouth of the cave blew some ashes about, causing her to blink her eyes to get the ashes out.

She groaned as she tried to get up, looking down at her body. Someone had crudely bandaged her wounds, large strips of red-stained cloth wrapped around many of her wounds.

She focused chakra to her hand to heal her wounds properly, but found that she could only seal a scratch on one of her arms before she became dizzy with chakra fatigue.

_My chakra..._

She wondered how her chakra was gone. She barely used any last night and even if she had, sleep replenished chakra fairly quickly.

The next thought made her eyes narrow. How had she gotten there? Where _was_ there? How would she get home?

She made to stand up again, but found that her lack of chakra made it very hard to move.

"No sense in doing that, girly. You're not going anywhere in your condition," a gruff voice murmured from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder, cursing to herself. How could she have not sensed someone there?

That person was leaning against the wall of the cave, sitting cross-legged. None of his body was visible, a straw hat over his head and a black cloak on his body. A black cloak with red, white-outlined clouds.

_Akatsuki!_ Her inner voice spat.

However, despite lack of visibility, it was easy to tell who this member of Akatsuki was.

Across his lap, wrapped in large, wide pieces of white cloth, was a sword, about his height, she knew without him standing up. She knew that sword.

Samehada. The sword of Hoshigake Kisame.

Sakura stared at him, wondering why the hell she was with an Akatsuki member.

Kisame looked up, his eyes peering at her from under his hat, "If you don't stop staring, I might be tempted to rip that pretty little face off."

She snorted and forced her protesting body to turn to face him, brushing dirty, messy strands of pink hair from her face, "I demand to know what I am doing here."

He glared at her, "You are in no position to make demands."

There glaring continued between the two for a moment before he sighed, "You're here to lure the kyuubi jinchuuriki and Uchiha Sasuke to the Akatsuki. Now shut your pie hole."

Her eyes widened in horror. Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto she knew they were after, but Sasuke? What business did they have with him?

She voiced this very thought, ignoring his demand for silence, "Why Sasuke?"

Kisame growled low in his throat but humored her a bit more, "He _did_ try to kill one of our members. That can't go unpunished."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "_Try_? What do you mean _try_?"

"Learn the value of silence, Kisame."

Another cloaked figure entered the mouth of the cave, glaring at the two from under his hat. The voice was flat and monotone, as if bored.

"You talk too much."

Kisame nor Sakura could tell which one that last comment was aimed at, but more pressing things were on Sakura's mind right now.

Like how Uchiha Itachi was standing, alive, in front of her.

Dark eyes, so much like Sasuke's, bore down on her, examining her. Watching. As if just _waiting_ for her to try something like escaping.

Sakura stared up at him, wondering how this was possible. Sasuke had killed Itachi. He killed him with his own hands.

As if sensing her confusion, Itachi got an arrogant look in his eyes, "We Akatsuki hardly ever meet with _each other_ in person. What makes you think we'd be stupid enough to meet with our _enemies_ in person?"

Sakura glared. Now that she thought about it, she remembered a time they fought Itachi, only to find it was a person being used, disguised as Itachi to throw them off. No doubt the other person killed by Sasuke was the same.

Did that mean Sasori of the Red Sand was alive as well?

Her body shook uncontrollably. Fury blurred her vision, but she wasn't stupid. She was wounded, her chakra was exhausted, and these were two members of Akatsuki.

Itachi decided enough time had been wasted on chatter and turned on his heel, "Let's go."

Sakura sat rooted to the spot, glaring, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Itachi gave Kisame a look, who sighed and put Samehada on his back as he stood. He then picked Sakura up in one fluid motion and slung her body over his shoulder, the one that didn't house Samahada's handle behind it.

She shrieked in outrage and proceeded to pound on his back with her fists in rage. She knew better. Rage was uncontrollable. What she needed in this situation was calm. She needed to think.

But for the first time in a long time, she was afraid. She was completely and utterly afraid. She had never even been afraid of Sasuke this much. She had proven she could get away from Sasuke if she wanted to.

This was a different situation altogether. She couldn't move. She couldn't fight. She couldn't get away. Her helplessness scared her. Fear was a feeling that just seemed to multiply. It seemed that she feared fear, so feeling fear gave birth to more fear.

She soon exhausted herself and slumped against Kisame's back, hearing him utter something about being thankful to whatever god.

She watched as the ground went by under her. She wasn't even sure where they were, even out in the open. From the lush area surrounding them, she wanted to say they were still in Fire Country.

Or maybe she was just fooling herself.

The most depressing thing to her was that no one would find her.

Sasuke hated her. Naruto hated her. The village hated her.

Hinata was her friend but she was bound to her clan.

No one would find her. No one would even look for her. Even if Tsunade ordered it, they'd probably kill her themselves and say she was killed in battle.

She was alone with murderers and there was no escape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hopefully that was enough for now. This is twice as long as most of my chapters. I will be getting the next chapter out as soon as possible. The spring semester at my college is over now, so I have a bit more time.

Until next time!


	6. Pieces

This is the false ending. Why leave it here? Because as angry as I was when I made this chapter it is still a part I wrote for this story and a way it could possibly end. Even though I am continuing this fanfiction now, I am leaving this here as a reminder of why reviews are reviews and not a chance for you to write my fanfiction for me.

The song for this chapter is Pieces by Sum 41.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 0 – Pieces

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke's funeral wasn't flashy. In fact, there were barely any people there at all.

The first were the elders. They looked angry more than anything. Angry that they had lost their precious Uchiha child.

The second was Tsunade. Tsunade was angry as well. As Hokage, she was forced to conduct this spectacle. This mock funeral. If it were up to her, Sasuke's body would have been left out to be eaten by the crows.

Naruto was also there. He wasn't dressed in black, just some shorts and an orange t-shirt. He had his arms crossed, an unreadable emotion on his face. He didn't feel sorry for Sasuke. In fact, the glint in his eyes made his thoughts almost audible.

_Naruto 1, Sasuke 0._

Yeah, there was the slight pang that his former teammate was now six feet under, but so many years of having him back made him wish Sasuke had never come back at all.

Some of the older members of the village, men and women from the generation before Sasuke's betrayal, were also there. People who were blind and idiotic enough to see past all the betrayal and still think of him as the 'poor Uchiha kid'.

That was all. There was no big grand ceremony. Not in terms of who was there. The funeral looked ridiculous. It was big, flashy... and no one was there. The sky wasn't even crying, being cloudless and clear, brilliant colors rippling across the sky as the sun made its descent below the horizon.

Tsunade bit back the urge to say something really nasty and looked over at the woman elder, trying to keep the contempt out of her voice, "What was that?"

The elder looked at her with very little patience and coughed a little. How these two were still up and alive was beyond Tsunade, "I said... who was it that killed him again."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. She knew the answer the elder wanted. She gave her the same answer she always did, "The Akatsuki. The real Akatsuki. Not the fake ones, the real thing."

The elder looked back to the memorial set up for Sasuke's funeral, her face showing she didn't believe Tsunade at all, "I see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurenai sat at the table before her, sipping some tea. Her eyes locked on her guest and she slowly put the cup down, "You're concerned."

The figure across from her grunted, his tea untouched.

Kurenai sighed and looked over her shoulder as she heard a yelping, "Asuma-chan, don't squeeze the dog!"

"Yes mommy!"

The man chuckled and shook his head, "A terror. He'll be a fascinating shinobi. Powerful, like his father."

Kurenai looked down at the tea, tapping the cup with her index finger and watching the ripples form from the center, "Yeah..."

She looked up at him and smiled, "But at least I'm not as bothered by past matters, unlike a certain person before me." She frowned a little, "Kakashi, it's been two years now."

Kakashi pulled his mask down, taking a sip of his tea. After a moment's hesitation, he decided to leave his mask around his neck. Kurenai had seen his mask off before and he didn't see the harm, "I know... I know it's been a long time. I just can't help wondering if she's okay."

Kurenai sighed, "I don't want to be the negative one, but you know they were only keeping Sakura as bait. Now Sasuke is dead and that creepy tailed-beast-eating statue is destroyed. They no longer have a use for Naruto... and probably have no more—"

"Kurenai."

She paused and looked up at him. His visible eye was clouded, a completely devastated look on his face. His voice seemed choked and hard to get out, coming out as a ragged whisper, "I know... you don't... have to say it..."

Kurenai sighed and looked down at the table, "I'm sorry, Kakashi... but hearing it may be the only way you move on. Sakura's dead. Please learn to deal with that."

Kakashi downed the rest of his tea. If any tears looked ready to fall, none did. After all, a shinobi didn't cry.

"...Do you have any sake?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino sighed and looked up as the Hokage walked into her office, her eyes catching on Ino, "Ino? How long have you been waiting in here?"

Ino stood up and shrugged, "Not long. I was just going through our library and taking stock. It seems a few scrolls are missing."

Tsunade sat behind her desk, ignoring the piles of papers on her desk. So many papers already. It was expected by the death of Sasuke, though. Other villages surely wanted to confirm the rumor, "How many and which ones? And what made you search in the first place?"

She shrugged again, "A few things were out of place in here, and one of the scrolls was sticking out as if someone was reading it. You, Shizune, and myself are the only ones allowed in your private library and we've all been busy. Anyway, from the looks of it, three scrolls are missing, all on obscure healing jutsu and past occurrences with said jutsus."

Tsunade frowned, "Why would someone need those?"

Ino shook her head, "Seems someone needs an odd kind of healing. But if someone broke in here, there'd be signs of breaking in. The only evidence I had were a few things out of place, as if someone looked at them and put them back in a slightly different manner."

Tsunade nodded, "Look through our listed archives of scrolls in my library and find out the exact scrolls missing and their contents."

"Yes maam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an odd day for the Akatsuki. This had been the first time in eight years that any of them had met in person. However, this was something that was going to take everyone being there physically.

The members lounged awkwardly in the cave, watching each other for any possible sign that someone was going to attack.

One of the members came barreling in the cave entrance, sealing the cave behind them.

Itachi looked over at the figure and snorted, "You're late."

This earned him a glare, "It was harder than you think getting those scrolls. It didn't help that someone got in my way."

The leader looked over at the new arrival and raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "Someone able to cause a two-day delay?"

Kisame grinned, "Yeah, no kidding. Delaying our speed demon? Who?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

This got silence from Kisame.

Itachi looked slightly concerned, though it hardly showed in his expression. Only someone who knew his expressions enough would notice.

The Akatsuki member that came in last walked to the statue before them. They took out the scrolls and sat down, reading over them.

Itachi walked over and sat beside them, reading the scroll over their shoulder. A whisper, barely audible to their ear, reached them, "...Are you okay?"

The Akatsuki took off her hat, revealing bubblegum-pink hair. Her emerald eyes locked on Itachi's with faint amusement, "Is someone worried?"

Itachi snorted and focused on the scroll, earning and slight chuckle from Sakura and guffaws from Kisame that reverberated off the walls.

"Kisame! Shut it, un! We need concentration to fix this thing!"

Kisame rolled his eyes, "It can't be that hard to repair stone. That should be your specialty anyway!"

Deidara glared at him, "I specialize in blowing shit up, not putting it together, un!"

The leader pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. This was going to be a long day. Again.

Itachi, meanwhile, noticed something, "You only got sent to get two scrolls. What's the third."

Sakura blushed and kept her eyes on the scroll they were on, "You'll see."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade looked over at Ino, awaiting a response.

Ino bit her lip and looked over the list, "Well, I double checked everything. It seems there are exactly three scrolls missing. The first two are about healing mythical beings. One is about the theory and the other is about actual test data."

Tsunade frowned, "You mean the bijuu?"

Ino shook her head, "Not specifically the tailed-demons. Just mythic beings in general. Healing, resurrection... some of it is very scary stuff if these records are correct."

"And the last one?"

Ino bit her lip, "A scroll... on doujutsu. Specifically the sharingan... in all its forms. It's drawbacks... and ways to heal these drawbacks."

Tsunade stook stock-still, staring Ino in the face, "This can't... I refuse..."

Ino looked down, "He's the only Uchiha left... and she's the only other one with a chakra signature that can get her into the library without having to break in..."

Tsunade stood up swiftly, glaring down at Ino, "No! I refuse to believe that!"

Ino looked aside, "...she was with them last, you know... for two years now..."

Tsunade looked like a tree about to heave over. A mighty, powerful thing on the brink of collapse.

"No..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura fell over, a pair of strong arms catching her before she could hit the ground. Itachi, however, stalked over and snatched her from Deidara, giving him a glare that promised pain.

Deidara rolled his eyes at Itachi's protective behavior and sat down on a short log that had been in there.

Their leader stood over Itachi and Sakura, looking down at her, "Well?"

Sakura cracked an eye open and managed an exhausted grin, "He'll be good as new in 24 hours."

The leader gave a nod and sat down to wait. Itachi laid Sakura on the ground and sat beside her, picking up the third scroll she had brought with her. Sakura noticed him opening it, but couldn't do much to stop him.

Itachi looked over it a minute, then looked at Sakura incredulously.

Sakura gave him a sheepish grin, "It has a way to heal your Mangekyou..."

Itachi's expression was cold, but a small glimmer of gratitude was in those depths.

She grinned, almost arrogantly, causing him to look away.

Kisame sat near them and grinned, "While we wait, we should drink some sake!" He took a bottle of it out of their things and a few cups.

Tobi chuckled, "I'll pass. Kinda hard for me to drink."

Deidara rolled his eyes and took a small cup, "Who even knows if you're old enough, Tobi?"

"Same could be said for you."

"TOBI!!"

Kisame poured the liquid for Deidara, laughing at the two of them, "You guys better knock it off before the boss gets mad at you."

The leader grunted in warning from his position, getting Deidara to lower himself to a slight fuming. Deidara cooled himself down and grinned over at Itachi and Sakura, "How about our little cherry blossom? Care for sake, un?"

Sakura chuckled and shook her head, "I'm fine... still trying to make sense between up and down without the alcohol, thanks."

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Drinking has no purpose."

Kisame shrugged and filled a cup for himself, "Suit yourself."

They sat like that for a while, everyone sitting in a companionable silence, the only noises being the slight hum of chakra as the statue healed itself and the sound of sake being poured when a glass ran out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsunade gained her composure after a while and gave Ino a stern look, "This will not be spoken about."

Ino looked shocked, "But Hokage-sama!"

"No!" Tsunade shook her head, "I refuse to send ANBU to kill her. She will be assumed dead, killed by the Akatsuki."

Ino looked at her for a long moment, but then she admitted to herself that she wanted that too. She hated Sakura now, but she never wanted her dead.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Ino?"

Ino looked down at the floor, "I wanted to inform you of the death of Haruno Sakura." As she said this, she ripped the list in her hands, the only physical evidence of the theft that had taken place.

Tsunade nodded numbly, "A funeral will be held in two days."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura sat against a tree, looking up at the full moon that hung over the river and the cave entrance below. A second figure joined her, sitting beside her.

"Why did you get that?"

Sakura sighed, "I wanted to do something nice for you."

Itachi looked at her, seeming to think over what to say, "I understand that much... but what gave you that urge?"

Sakura shifted away from the tree so she had room to lay down, her head almost touching the tree, leaving and such sticking in her hair, which laid splayed around her head, "Because... you... Akatsuki is my family now. In these two years, you could have killed me. You could have abandoned me. You could have treated me like shit because I was your prisoner and prisoners don't have the right to decent treatment. But you all treat me kindly anyway. You began to treat me like... like I was home..."

Itachi nodded at her answer. He felt odd being around her when she was so emotional and didn't quite know what to do. He wasn't the hold-you-and-comfort-you type.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, sensing his unease, "Don't worry about it, don't question it. Just use your imagination and imagine what it will be like when I'm done healing your eyes."

They sat like that for a bit, then Itachi couldn't help muttering to her, "Speaking of healing... you healed that too... but now that means we can go after the Kyuubi again..."

Sakura looked up with an unreadable expression on her face, "I know..."

"Are you sure you can handle that?"

Sakura turned on her side and looked up at Itachi, "I... really don't know..." Her eyes moved to look at the ground, "I'm sure he hates me by now... part of me hates him too for what he did the night you took me... but I also can't blame him."

She sighed softly, "I suppose... I'd like to try to not be part of his capture and the extraction of the Kyuubi... but if it is required of me...."

Itachi saw the indecision in her eyes and huffed, "Don't go forcing yourself. Worry about it when it comes. That's all you can do."

Sakura looked up at him, amusement in her eyes, "Why Uchiha Itachi... was that supposed to be comforting?"

Itachi glared at her before looking straight ahead. This didn't serve to stop Sakura however. Sakura sat up and grinned at his discomfort, poking his cheek, "It was, wasn't it? Are you getting soft on me?"

Sakura instantly regretted poking fun at him too much when the hand poking his cheek was suddenly in a tight grip, her knuckled popping under the stress. Itachi's hard eyes bore down into hers, his voice a harsh whisper, "Soft?"

She looked panicked, even more so when he dragged her to sit between his bent knees, her eyes very close to his and very much so locked onto them, "You say I'm soft...?

Itachi glared into her eyes, his own eyes turning red. Then, a smirk slowly crept across his face. It was only a slight upturn of the corners of his mouth, but on Uchiha Itachi, that meant a lot, "Why Sakura.... are you scared...?"

Sakura froze, then glared at him as she realized what happened. He was _teasing_ her! "Scared? Give me a break!"

Itachi chuckled deep in his chest. Itachi 1, Sakura 0.

Then Sakura grinned slyly at him, "And is there a reason, Uchiha Itachi, that you have dragged me unceremoniously between your legs and almost on top of you? I know I'm gorgeous but I thought you were immune to my charms."

Sakura wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it. Maybe it was a trick of the light. Whatever it was, she could swear there was the lightest color of pink touching his cheeks. It vanished as fast as it came, making her wonder if she imagined it. She couldn't stop it from sticking in her mind, though.

Itachi 1, Sakura 1.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I was merely getting you in point-blank range of my sharingan." A slight upturn of his lips again, "I wonder. If your brain is so quick to process something so... dirty... then I wonder who it is that was having dirty thoughts about who."

Sakura took this time to blush herself, but she refused to be beaten, "As if I would hit on you. That's just the wishful thinking talking."

Itachi chuckled, "That's where you're wrong. I'm irresistible. If I wanted you, I'd already have you."

"Arrogant are we?"

"Only truthful."

Sakura looked up at him and muttered, "And what if _I_ wanted _you_? Would I already have you..?"

Itachi blinked and looked down at her. Sakura seemed to realize what she said and blushed, "Well, it's getting late." She started to stand, but Itachi's hand, still closed around hers, pulled her back down on him.

Itachi regarded her a moment, "I offer myself to no one. However..." His lips brushed hers for an instant, reveling in how warm hers were, then he pulled away, "If it makes you feel better, I already consider you mine..."

He let on a slight grin and let her hand go, letting her stand up, "Goodnight Sakura."

Sakura seemed stunned and blushed, turning and going back into the cave. She missed the smile that graced the Uchiha's lips as his eyes turned to the moon she had been watching previously.

_Heh... I guess she has made me soft..._

Sakura stretched and yawned, jumping as Kisame shifted against a boulder to her right, "I saw that, Missy."

Sakura blushed and shook her head, "And in your drunken stupor, Kisame, I'm sure you'll forget by tomorrow."

She situated herself against a rock, hearing Kisame laugh obnoxiously, earning a few sleepy shouts and groans from those already too far gone. Sakura mused that one of those voices sounded like Tobi. It looked like he found a way to drink sake after all.

Sakura closed her eyes, her mind full of thoughts.

Could she take the Kyuubi from Naruto? She wasn't really sure. Honestly, she didn't want to, but part of her felt like Naruto was part of a world she was no longer part of. She doubted she was even welcome there.

Could she part from Itachi?

_Never._

She smiled at herself and touched her fingers to her lips. No, she couldn't. She hadn't felt this giddy in years. No, she wasn't stupid enough to think that she could make a loving husband out of him. She had learned from that mistake long ago.

Still, she wasn't even sure that's what she wanted anymore. She was enjoying her mysterious, dangerous life as a member of the Akatsuki. Itachi just seemed to add spice to this life.

She let herself drift off. She couldn't leave her new family, either. Kisame, her idiot drunken brother. Deidara, her protective and playful cousin. Tobi, her annoying but cute little brother. Their leader, their father and stoic big brother at times. And Zetsu?

He could be their little venus flytrap in their garden.

She chuckled at the thought.

She couldn't and wouldn't leave, no matter what. She intended to see this thing to the end.

With Itachi beside her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Clubbed To Death

And thus we come to the false epilogue. This too will stay, as a symbol of yet another possibility and a reminder of why this fic almost stopped. This is not considered within the canon of my story but can be considered a 'what might have been' of sorts.

The song for this chapter is Clubbed To Death by Rob D, from the Matrix Soundtrack.

Dedicated to those that craved the NaruSaku but didn't hassle me about it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilogue – Clubbed To Death

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed for the millionth time that night. It would be so easy to forget about Sakura. Move on, push her from his mind.

Except his mind had other thoughts and kept giving him dreams about her frequently.

He groaned and pressed a palm to his forehead. Some where explicit as hell, but some, like tonight, were sweet and full of caresses and promises to stay there forever.

With Sasuke dead, Naruto should have had Sakura for himself. Yet, she wasn't there. She wasn't in his arms. She was with the Akatsuki. No, it was far too late for that. They had surely killed her by now.

Except the ANBU had heard rumors lately. Of a new member of the Akatsuki who killed without mercy, but whose beauty was a thing of legend. He didn't want to believe it, that she could betray them so, but part of him hoped it was true, if only for the fact that she might not be dead. He might get to see her again.

He closed his eyes and sighed, forcing his body to get some much-needed rest.

However, about 15 minutes into a very interesting dream, Naruto felt a chakra signature close. Really close. Like, in his window by his foot, close.

Naruto assessed his surroundings, keeping his eyes closed. He knew that his kunai pouch was on the bedside table, but whether he could just reach it or if he had to lunge for it was beyond him. He couldn't jump out his other window because he'd have to cross the first window and his intruder. His sword was hung on the wall near his uniform, half a room away and a good distance out of his reach.

Okay, kunai it was.

In one smooth motion, Naruto was up out of his bed, reaching in his kunai bag, and throwing a kunai for his window. His stomach plummeted, however, when he found nothing in the window. The kunai sailed away out the window and into a nearby rooftop.

However, someone was now behind him, twisting one of his arms behind his back and breathing lightly against his back. He felt the point of a kunai touch his back and a rough voice whispered, "Don't move."

Naruto's breath hitched at the voice. He didn't move, he didn't breath, he just felt. Her chakra signature had changed, possibly due to a change in her power and ability, but her voice gave her clear away.

"Sakura?"

He had long since dropped the honorific –chan from her name since she disappeared, though more out of growing up than feeling less affection for her.

Sakura took off the Akatsuki hat with her free hand, letting it fall to the floor. She slowly released his arm. He immediately turned to face her, unconsciously rubbing the arm she twisted.

Her hair was slightly longer around her face, by maybe an inch or two, and a darker pink color than he remembered. Her eyes were darker as well, now a deep emerald. Eyes that no longer held the innocence he remembered. Eyes of a murderer. Of a betrayer. Of an Akatsuki.

He turned his face to the side, unable to look her properly in those eyes. Thinking on the betrayal of her village and of his heart, bile rose into his throat, which he pushed down with some difficulty. He suddenly felt like his mouth was very dry and had to run his tongue along the inside of his mouth to wet it and get his voice to work semi-properly, whispering to her, "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura averted her eyes, unable to look at Naruto, either. It had been so long since she'd been back to see Konoha, much less Naruto. Regardless of how yummy he looked in nothing but his ANBU pants, she still remembered the exchange between them the night she was abducted. How Naruto had thrown her aside like she had done to him so many times before.

"I have come to claim you."

Naruto laughed bitterly at her words, his heart clenching in his chest. The Kyuubi. Of course. They were still after it.

He glared down at her, an easy feat since he now dwarfed her by a good foot, "Claim me? How do you plan to do that?"

Sakura heard the obvious challenge in his voice, growling and lunging forward with a kunai grasped tightly in her hand. However, her hand was caught easily by Naruto, who was far more prepared for his opponent now.

Naruto took her by the hand he had caught and pulled her against his hard chest, his lips brushing her ear as he whispered to her again, this whispering being a lot more husky and seductive, "How do you plan on claiming me when you're still no match for me, Sakura?"

Sakura tried to ignore the shiver that ran through her body at Naruto's words. She was at a loss and was really frustrated by this. All her training and she still was stopped by Naruto as if she was a small child. It was like training with Kakashi as a genin all over again.

Naruto decided to attribute his recent behavior to lack of sleep. With that excuse set securely in his mind, he pushed her down on her back on his bed, settling his weight over her, knees of each side of her hips and his hands pinning her own above her head. They sat like that for a good minute, Naruto pinning her to his bed and Sakura staring up at him with a mixture of anger, helplessness, and lust.

She could have used kawarimi... she could have focused chakra to her limbs and thrown him... but she couldn't seem to gather the energy to do so. She felt helpless staring up at him. He was her teammate so long ago... she loved him... even with Itachi by her side, in Naruto's presence, she felt those feelings awaken all over again.

No. Their leader had made the worst decision. She couldn't go through with this. This was too much for her. Being so close to him after so long... she couldn't take it. She was aborting the mission right then and there.

She licked her lips, which felt strangely dry, and looked up at his eyes, whispering, "Look... if you let me leave now, I won't try to take you with me... we'll leave."

Naruto watched her tongue dart out over her lips, a lump rising in his throat. At the thought of her leaving, he let out a low and possessive growl from his chest. Leave? When he finally had her again? Never.

He leaned down instead and claimed her lips with his in a soft but demanding kiss, determined to never have her leave his side again. Sakura froze beneath him, her eyes widened, watching as his eyes locked on hers, a possessive lust in their depths. Their lips moved apart and Naruto watched Sakura for some kind of reaction. Something in him swelled with male pride as he saw the blush on her face, her lips slightly parted as she panted for breath, still wet from their kiss.

Sakura chewed on her lip for a moment before speaking, only serving to bring his eyes more to her lips, "N-Naruto... I don't know what you're thinking, but I can't stay here..."

Naruto felt something in his chest plummet, giving him the sensation of having ice-cold water dumped in it. He immediately sat up off her and on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees. He spoke to her with a bitter, angry tone, "Of course. You have this knack for being unable to stay with me."

Sakura sat up and glared at him, "That's not fair, Naruto. I'm with Akatsuki now. You can't expect to have said those harsh things to me and then for me to just drop the life I have now. I have a good family with Akatsuki. They protect me, they care for me!"

She sighed, "Quit being such a child. I'm here now, aren't I? Don't throw a fit just because you can't keep me. You can have me for tonight, or you can keep whining and not have me at all."

Naruto stared at her for a long while. In a way, she would just be using him again. However, thinking hard on it, he knew that even if she didn't want to be with Akatsuki anymore, organizations like that weren't something you could walk away from unscathed. He was loathed to have her and lose her again, but if he didn't take this chance, he'd lose her anyway. At least this way, he'd have her, if just for a moment.

Sakura let out a small squeak of surprise as she found herself on her back on Naruto's bed for the second time that night. Naruto looked down at her, a bit of uncertainty in his eyes, but then his eyes closed and his lips descended on hers for the second of many times that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up the next morning, sitting up in his bed, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at his alarm clock with blurry eyes, which read 1:35pm. Great. He slept in.

He sighed and shook his head, "That was one hell of a dream."

Naruto slid out of bed and padded into the kitchen, getting himself a bowl of cereal, being extra sure to check the date on the milk. Long, traumatic story. He stood at his kitchen counter and ate in a sort of daze, still not really awake. That had been such a good dream. He had already slept in bad, why couldn't he have stayed asleep all day?

After a few bites of his cereal he wasn't really into eating it and abandoned it to go to the restroom. Nature was calling, he was answering.

After his morning duty was done, he washed his hands, frowning at a piece of paper on his mirror. He splashed some water on his face before drying it and his hands, then plucked the paper from his mirror. He read it, his face turning a light shade of pink.

_That was one hell of a night._

He bit his lip, holding the blossom-scented paper in his hand tightly. After a moment he walked out and got in his ANBU uniform, putting the note under his pillow.

Secretly, as Naruto made his way to get reprimanded by the Hokage and collect his missions for the day, Naruto hoped for more holes in Konoha's security.

How were S-Class criminals supposed to sneak in otherwise?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The end. I know, it's short, it's corny. But it's NaruSaku and I hope at least some of you enjoyed it. Sorry no lemon. Maybe I'll come around to one sometime, but I'd have to post it on . Keep an eye on my profile, I'll put a link there if I ever make a lemon version to this.


	8. NOTICE

I'm sorry to make an author note chapter. I know it's against the rules, really, but I wanted anyone with this story on story alert to get this message.

I know I said I'd work on this story and I feel bad for going against this now, but at this point, this story is getting abandoned and put up for adoption.

Reading back now on my older stories, I feel I could have done a lot better. Some were already posted and are probably getting a revamp. Some I never got around to posting on the site and thankfully have time to revamp them BEFORE posting them.

However, this fic is not really something I feel I can salvage without changing it entirely. There are several things it goes against that I value now in fan fictions. For example, how horribly OOC everyone is. Naruto was too cold, Sasuke too abusive. I re-read my story and just don't like where I went with it, or how it makes me look as an author. I've never really been a fan of those stories that insert abuse where it obviously wouldn't be just to have some drama, so it's a wonder to me that I actually put that in.

My reactions to fan comments didn't really help, either.

So I'm putting this up for adoption. Don't just take it because you feel like it though please. PM me or email me and I'll pick a person who will have permission to post this fiction as theirs and continue it in whatever way they see fit.

Thank you for reading and somehow enjoying this fiction and I hope it can find a new home that can take it in a better direction than I ever could.

There will be one more chapter to give you guys the location of the story once it's been handed over, then I'll be deleting this one after sufficient time.


End file.
